


Late Night Baking

by starfrickr



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baking, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Drabble, Phanfiction, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfrickr/pseuds/starfrickr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have a wild time baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Baking

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written because of all the work i have rn, but i did a little thing to get me back into it !! kudos + comments r super appreciated !!

The day Dan and Phil decided to bake together was an... eventful one. For one, neither of them knew what to do, so they spent half of their time fumbling around their kitchen trying to find obscure ingredients. All they were trying to do was make cupcakes, just because Dan wanted something sweet at 3 AM and Phil refused to go out.

It began when Phil said, "Danny, let's just make cakes instead," to which Dan couldn't contain his excitement.

After running to the kitchen with Phil trudging behind him, Dan grabbed the obvious - flour, eggs, sugar, basic ingredients. Phil handled finding a recipe in their ever-growing book.

It only began to go wrong when the recipe asked for "orange zest".

"What the hell is orange zest? Why would I know that? We don't have orange zest!" Dan shouted. He was clearly exhausted. Phil crossed his arms over his chest and thought for a second before proclaiming that they didn't need orange zest.

They hurried around their kitchen for a little longer, finding more ingredients, before Dan stood with his hands on his hips in front of the pile on the counter, "We did it!"

"Danny, we haven't even started," the smile in Phil's voice could be heard, and it made Dan laugh.

"God. I don't know how to make cakes."

"Just follow the recipe!" Phil pointed to the book beside the huge pile of ingredients, and they both squished up in front of it, reading the instructions. It seemed fairly simple, and they managed to follow it relatively easily, until Phil got a little bored while the cakes were in the oven. Suddenly, flour was flying across the kitchen, and landed right on Dan's black shirt.

He paused a second before slowly looking up, giving his boyfriend a look of 'this means war'. Within seconds, piles of flour were soaring across the room. Phil managed to hide himself behind the end of the counter, and Dan was crouched in the corner, a huge bag of flour in his hands.

Eventually, it ended with Dan victorious, throwing his flour-coated hands into the air while Phil fake wept beside him.

The oven beeped, and the couple sprinted into the kitchen after changing into cleaner pyjamas. They exchanged a look of pure fear for their infant cakes before Phil slipped on an oven mitt (Dan struggled to keep his cool with that- Phil's oven mitt was highlighter yellow with tiny black pictures of mice oddly spread across it).

After a few minutes of panicking, the two took the cakes out to see that they had been cooked perfectly, and Dan's face was filled with pure happiness. He squealed with delight while Phil tried his very hardest not to drop the cakes in his hands.

Too lazy to decorate them, the took out the cakes (wrapped in lion and llama cupcake wrappers, respectively), and fled to the living room, where Phil curled up into Dan's chest, munching on a cake. It didn't take too long before the two fell asleep watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer, all of the cupcakes eaten long ago.


End file.
